


Day Thirteen

by beefcakemish



Series: Spn Advent Calendar 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Written for notfunnydean's SPN Advent Calendar 2018Prompt: "Will you be my snow angel?"





	Day Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to my Day One Advent Calendar prompt :)

By the afternoon of December 24th, Dean was a complete and total nervous wreck.

Every morning since the first of the month, he’d checked behind door twenty-four on Cas’ advent calendar to make sure the blue velvet box was still there, and in hindsight, he probably should have just waited until that morning to put it in there at all. Cas was a good guy though, and Dean trusted him not to peek ahead, just as Cas trusted him to do the same. 

More than once that day, Cas had had to call for Dean’s attention to a question he’d asked. Thankfully though, Dean had been able to play off his odd and inattentive behavior as just general tiredness, which was partially true. It had taken him hours to fall asleep last night, constantly tossing and turning, playing all possible variations of Cas’ reaction to his proposal in his head.

Logically, he knew Cas would say yes, but Dean’s history of self-depreciative thoughts always reared its ugly head when he made any life altering decisions, especially those concerning Cas. While Dean worked up the courage to suggest they move in together, Cas had thought he was going to break up with him because Dean had been so nervous and withdrawn, stuck with the awful thoughts in his own head.

After dinner, Cas was eager to open their last calendar doors. He’d spent several days during the month incorporating honey he’d gotten from behind previous doors into various dishes and baked goods he’d made. Dean wasn’t sure who the present was better suited for as he seemed to reap most of the benefits by getting to taste test all the delicious food.

Dean asked Cas to grab their boxes and set them on the living room table as he finished cleaning up from the meal they’d just enjoyed. Cas quickly left the room, and as Dean wiped down the table and started the dishwasher, he heard Cas call from the other room.

“Dean, hurry up! I want to see what the last one is!”

Holding back a chuckle at Cas’ impatience, he hollered back at him, turning to walk towards the living room.

“Just go ahead and open it, angel. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“It’s not the same if you’re not here though.”

“Cas, I’ll literally be there in thirty seconds, just open the box.”

Dean watched from the doorway between rooms as Cas sat gently on the couch and leaned forward to open the little door numbered twenty-four. Most of the containers of honey had come in a little pouch, so the small box wasn’t a dead giveaway to his intentions. As Cas opened the box, Dean held his breath, and at the small gasp Cas let out, he moved further into the room and dropped to one knee.

Cas turned at the shuffling noise Dean made, and stared, excited confusion showing on his face

“Dean?”

“Cas, will you be my snow angel?”

Dean softly cursed. That was not what was supposed to come out of his mouth. He was supposed to profess his devotion, admiration, and undying love, not spout out some cheesy line that even he wasn’t sure what it actually meant. Snow angel? Where the hell had that come from?

“Yes.”

The thoughts in Dean’s mind went silent immediately after he registered Cas had spoken again.

“Wait, what?

Cas smiled fondly down at him, and moved to kneel inches from where Dean was standing.

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean rushed forward to meet Cas’ lips with his own. One arm wrapped around Cas’ waist to steady him as Dean leaned forward a bit too far and they almost went tumbling back into the table, while the other came to rest at the base of Cas’ neck, holding the other man to him.

He said yes. He’d actually said yes. To Dean. He was going to marry Dean.

Cas pulled back slightly from the grip Dean had on him, returning Dean’s smile with his own.

“Just to be clear, you are asking me to marry you, right?”

Dean laughed and nodded as he took the box still clutched in Cas’ hand.

“Yeah, I don’t even know what that was. It just kinda came out. I think the circuit from my brain to my mouth fried for a second or something.”

“I’m never going to be able to top this, you do realize that, right? All other advent calendars from here on will pale in comparison.”

As he placed the ring on Cas’ finger and watched as he admired the simple, yet delicate design, Dean had absolutely no problem with that.


End file.
